Joanna Eberhart
Joanna Eberhart is the first protagonist in the 2004 remake of the 1975 sci fi thriller The Stepford Wives she is played by Nicole Kidman Section heading Joanna was a successful executive producer until she was fired after the result of her last project a show called " I Can Do Better" where a person must chose between his/ her lover or spouse or a hooker? 1 of the male contestants shoots her due to result of his wife dumping him for a male hooker and 2 adult film actors and 1 adult film actress on the show but Joanna and other employees survive! Due to her being fired? she has a nervous breakdown, she, her husband Walter along with their children move from Manhattan New York to Stepford a suburb in Connecticut, there she meets and befriends a writer named Bobbie Markowitz and a flamboyant gay architect named Roger Bannister who lives with his partner Jerry at the 4th of July picnic the town held but things get scary. Once she, Bobby and Roger sees a woman named Sarah that she met at The Stepford Day Spa earlier in the film? dance violently and collapses, a man named Mike walks in and have the men crowd around Sarah so no else can see her but Joanna saw Mike touch her and sparks comes out of her ears, Joanna becomes concern about Sarah as the men take her away but Mike and his wife Claire tells her not worry and that they run Stepford. After an argument with Walter about their marriage, kids and the incident with Sarah? she decides to fit in with other wives, one day as she cleans house, she, Bobbie and Roger decides to visit Sarah and entering her home? they hear her and her husband Herb have sex but before they leave? Joanna finds a remote control with Sarah's first name on it and while playing with it? it cause Sarah's breasts to enlarge and she collapse on the staircase. Frightened the gang retreat to Bobbie house and it's a mess, she says she's been to busy with her new book to clean and that her husband Dave wants her to clean the house herself, one day they go to the Stepford Book Club and they see that the women there are shallow, their book of choice is a catalogue for Christmas and Hanukah collectibles and decorations tips, meanwhile Walter bonds with their husbands at The Stepford Men's Associates. He wins $20 at a game from a guy named Ted, Ted's wife walks in and spits the $20 bills out of her mouth revealing to Walter that she and rest of members' wives are ROBOTS, one night as he and Dave goes back to Men's Association and Joanna and Bobbie hires a babysitter and decides to follow them, they sneak into the building and find a long line of family portraits of the members but they make a noise which startle the members, they send Roger to see what's going on. Roger sees Joanna and Bobbie and questions him about anything illegal going on in the building but he told them there isn't so Joanna and Bobbie leave but after they left? the members not only turn Roger into not only into a robot but a gay republican senate which scares both Joanna and Bobbie in which Joanna makes plans to leave Stepford but decides to stay but things get scary once Joanna does research on the women of Stepford. She discovers that the women there were once CEOs and judges before they moved to Stepford but what was troubling to Joanna was she found a remote control with her name on it and discovered that their robotic dog was once a REAL Dog which tells her that Walter plans to turn her into a robot, the next day she visits Bobby only to discover that the Men's Association had turned her into a robot. Joanna leaves Bobby's only to discover that the members had kidnapped her children from a day camp, she storms into the club and demands them to return her children at once but they capture her as well and they explain to her that when their wives were CEOs, judges and engineers? they had low support roles, sick and tired of their jobs and their wives making more money than then them? The men implanted microchips into their women's brains and then transplanted their minds into cloned bodies which turns them into patient submissive beautiful women, Before Mike reveals Joanna's new body? Walter tells her his frustation of him being second best to her, the men corner the couple and forces them into transformation room but Joanna makes a final plea to Walter to not turn her into a cyborg. It appears that Joanna has the same microchip in her brain as the other wives do! she calmy shops for food at a local grocery store and Claire and Mike throw a formal ball with Joanna and Walter as the guests of honor, they manage to distract the couple and Walter enters the tranformation room where he destorys the software of the microchips in the wives' brain turning them back to their ORIGINAL personalities before being turned into odebient cybrogs. Including Roger, the men realize this and they along with Claire are TERRIFIED by the outrage of the women of being turned into cyborgs as they tried to use the remote control to turn back on the program in their brains but it fails and the women break the remote controls with their own hands, after witnessing the wives confrontations of the husbands? Walter reveals to Mike that Joanna isn't a cyborg and that he didn't have the heart to turn her into 1. Mike along with the other men were OUTRAGE and Mike tries to attack Walter with a candle handler but Joanna hits him over the head before he could do it. It reveals to the town that Mike HIMSELF was a robot, Claire rush to try to build him together but reveals to Joanna, Walter and the rest of the guests that she's not a robot or a cyborg, she's human herself and had built Stepford and Mike herself. She also reveals before she built the town? she was once a bitter career woman just like Joanna was, a tired brain surgeon but when she caught Mike with another woman? she murdered him and his mistress in a jealous rage so she created a robotic version of Mike, one that other men would listen to, once questioned by Joanna why didn't she turn the MEN into one? she told her she did in fact plan to but she electorcutes herself by kissing Mike's robotic head. In the conclusion of the film?, Joanna, Bobby and Roger are interviewed by Larry King in his primetime talk show and they reveal that Joanna made a documentary about her experience in Stepford and won 6 emmys, Roger became a senator and Bobby wrote a book of poetry, Walter watches from the background but they reveal at the end of the film that Dave along with the rest of the men are still in Stepford under house arrest. The film ends with them doing grocery shopping. Section heading The Stepford Wives was a book written by author Ira Levin that was released in 1972 but Joanna's fate in both the book and the 1975 film adaption of the book? Joanna becomes a ROBOT at the end of both! and was written as a photographer, not a sucessful executive producer! Category:Female Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Book Heroes